1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a washing machine that performs washing using bubbles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a washing machine washes laundry by rotating a cylindrical washing tub containing the laundry and detergent water. The washing machine includes a water tub to contain detergent water, a washing tub rotatably mounted in the water tub, the washing tub having through-holes for spin-drying formed in the circumference thereof, and a drive unit to drive the washing tub. Also, the washing machine may include a water supply unit to supply detergent water into the water tub and a drainage unit to drain water from the water tub.
When a user puts laundry into the washing tub, selects a washing course, and operates the washing machine, an amount of detergent water is decided based on the weight (load) of the laundry, amounts of water and detergent corresponding to the decided amount of detergent water are supplied into the water tub, and the laundry is washed by friction between laundry articles or dropping of the laundry through rotation of the washing tub.
In such a conventional washing machine, however, the water tub is filled with water sufficient for laundry to be soaked in detergent water, resulting in high water consumption. Also, a large amount of detergent is used to wash the laundry.
Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2000-0045020 discloses a washing machine having an air bubble unit.
The air bubble unit includes a circulation pipe connected to the bottom of a water tub, in which a washing tub is rotatably mounted, to circulate water, a pump to pump out the water from the water tub through the circulation pipe to circulate water, a venturi tube connected to one end of the circulation pipe, the venturi tube having a small diameter tube disposed in the middle of a large diameter tube to decrease a channel section, and an air bubble generator connected to the small diameter tube of the venturi tube to supply air.
In the disclosed washing machine, however, washing is performed while laundry is soaked in detergent water, resulting in high water and detergent consumption.
Also, air bubbles may collide with the laundry soaked in the detergent water to improve washing efficiency. However, the improved washing efficiency is too low to satisfy consumers.
For laundry, such as wool or silk, requiring delicate washing, the laundry may be damaged by friction between the laundry and the water and between laundry articles caused by rotation of the washing tub.